Amor bandido
by Jenne-sama
Summary: Sasuke acaba de sair da prisão e é expulso de casa pela sua família. Então seu companheiro de cela, Neji, arruma um lugar para ele ficar. O que ele não esperava era se apaixonar pela prima do amigo. Presente a todos os fans de SasuHina.
1. Trailer

_Naruto não me pertence T.T Mas um dia, um dia eu vou seqüestrar o Deidara só para mim Muahahahahahaha. Então, essa é uma fic dedicada a todas as SasuHina desse site. Enjoy._

_Classificação etária: 16+ _

_Gênero: Crime/Romance_

_Pares: SasuHina e ItaHina_

_Sinopse: Sasuke acaba de sair da prisão e é expulso de casa pela sua família. Então seu companheiro de cela, Neji, arruma um lugar para ele ficar. O que ele não esperava era se apaixonar pela prima do amigo. _

_Avisos: Cenas de violência e tiroteios, palavrões pesados e possibilidade hentai_

_**Trailer**_

**Ele acabou de sair da prisão**

Sasuke: Liberdade, enfim.

Itachi: Sim maninho. Liberdade.

**Mas é expulso de sua própria casa**

Sra. Uchiha: Não vou mais abrigar um criminoso.

Itachi: Mãe, pai, entenda. Eu vou o fazer mudar, eu prometo.

Sr. Uchiha: Sinto muito filho... Não é que não confiamos em você, mas seu irmão aprontou muito.

**E ele acaba encontrando um lugar para ficar.**

Sasuke: Tem certeza que não é muito incomodo Neji?

Neji: Tudo por um amigo.

Sasuke: Você é realmente demais. Eu vou mudar, prometo.

Neji: Eu acredito.

**E ele a conhece...**

Hinata: Opa! M-Me desculpe senhor.

Sasuke: Imagina. Eu cuido das roupas para você.

Hinata: É muito gentil.

**E se apaixona.**

Hinata: Senhor Sasuke, eu já volto tudo bem?

Sasuke: Claro. "Que belos olhos, acho que a amo."

**Mas não quer se declarar.**

Neji: Você tem que fazer isso.

Sasuke: Não posso Neji eu sou um bandido ela merece coisa melhor. Alem do mais, ela nem gosta de mim.

Neji: Você não sabe...

**Ele também está de olho nela.**

Itachi: Você quer sair comigo?

Hinata: Eu ia adorar Itachi-sama.

Itachi: Por favor, só Itachi.

**Beijos**

Ele se aproxima dela lentamente para não assustá-la e deposita um beijo delicado nos seus belos lábios rosado. Ela não fica satisfeita e agarra a gola da sua blusa e dá outro beijo, um apaixonado e sufocante.

**Mistérios**

Hinata: Neji... O que é C.S

Neji: Se você souber vai me odiar.

Hinata: Tente.

**Romance**

Sasuke: Sabe que a lua e o sol são opostos, mas ambos se completam.

Hinata: Jura?

Sasuke: Sem o sol, não há lua. Sem lua não há sol.

Hinata: Que bela história Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Eu sou o sol e você minha lua.

**Drama**

Hinata: ITACHI! SOLTE-ME AGORA!

Itachi: Calada, você não pode fazer mais nada.

Nesse instante a menina Hyuuga começa a chorar, chamando o nome de Sasuke.

**Separação**

Sasuke: Você não me ensinou a viver sem você.

Hinata: Sinto muito Sasuke.

Sasuke: Por favor, não.

**Amor**

Hinata: Eu... Eu te amo, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Eu também te amo Hinata...

_Então é isso. Ai ta o trailer._

_O que acharam? Ruim neah? Acho que nem vou postar, ficou uma história muito tosca. Mas ta ai._

_Vocês votam se eu devo ou não postar._

_Kissus_

_Ja ne._


	2. Saindo da prisão

_Naruto não me pertence T.T Mas um dia, um dia eu vou seqüestrar o Deidara só para mim Muahahahahahaha. Então, essa é uma fic dedicada a todas as SasuHina desse site. Enjoy._

_Classificação etária: 16+ _

_Gênero: Crime/Romance_

_Pares: SasuHina e ItaHina_

_Sinopse: Sasuke acaba de sair da prisão e é expulso de casa pela sua família. Então seu companheiro de cela, Neji, arruma um lugar para ele ficar. O que ele não esperava era se apaixonar pela prima do amigo. _

_Avisos: Cenas de violência e tiroteios, palavrões pesados e possibilidade hentai_

_**Capítulo 1: Saindo da prisão**_

Estava quase dormindo, com a cara de tédio habitual. Há quanto tempo estava ali? Parou de contar após o primeiro mês. Queria sair daquele lugar e como queria...

A porta da cela se abre revelando um homem de cabelos longos e negros, olhos cinza e bem definido, era bem forte. Ele sentou-se ao lado do amigo. Um homem de cabelos negros, olhos cor ônix, também definido. Na prisão ou você é forte, ou morre.

Sasuke: Como foi a visita da sua prima?

Neji: Bem... Não vejo a hora de sair dessa merda.

Sasuke: Eu então... Nem se fala.

Neji tirou de baixo do seu colchão um pacote de cigarros que guardava. Pegou um cigarro, acendeu-o e começou a tragar liberando a fumaça de sua boca. Em seguida direcionou ao amigo.

Neji: Aceita? –e deu mais uma tragada.

Sasuke: Eu não fumo Neji, você sabe.

Neji: A única coisa que falta fazer para ser a vergonha dos Uchihas.

Sasuke: Não enche...

Por que estava ali? Simples... Era um criminoso. Ou seja, roubava e fazia mal as pessoas. Não era por falta de dinheiro, afinal, ele era um Uchiha, uma das famílias mais ricas do Japão todo. Ele simplesmente gostava de sentir a adrenalina na sua pele.

Neji: Se lembra de quando veio para cá?

Sasuke: Como poderia esquecer?

_**Flashback on**_

_Tinha saído de um assalto. Estava dirigindo a toda velocidade. O velocímetro marcava 120 km/h e aumentando. O moreno deu um sorriso malicioso e olhou no retrovisor. Viaturas para todo canto._

_Ao perceber uma curva, tentou virar, porém já era tarde, com aquela velocidade não conseguiria virar. Então ele bateu em um poste._

_Um policial o tirou do carro e, sem delicadeza, jogou-o contra uma árvore, fazendo o moreno gritar de dor. Então o policial começou a revistá-lo de cima a baixo. E encontrou uma pistola calibre 9.0mm, então concluiu:_

_Policial: Você vai para o xilindró, meliante._

_Sasuke: Isso é o que vocês pensam._

_Sasuke deu uma cabeçada no policial e soltou-se e começou a correr dos homens. Mas um detetive se jogou com tudo em cima dele fazendo-o cair no chão._

_Quando este o levantou o outro veio e deu um soco na barriga do Uchiha fazendo o mesmo cuspir um pouco de sangue._

_**Flashback off**_

Os dois homens riram com a lembrança. Enquanto dava uma última tragada no seu cigarro Neji também pensava em como fora preso. Ele foi preso por porte ilegal de armas. Era um contrabandista.

Jurou a si mesmo que iria mudar, custe o que custar. E era isso que iria fazer assim que sair de lá. Neji contou da prima dela que era bem gentil e deixou-o trabalhar nas empresas Hyuuga. O problema era como os pais do Uchiha iriam reagir.

Sasuke também prometeu a si mesmo que iria mudar. Não queria mais a vida criminosa. Por causa dela ficou nove meses trancado numa cela. Sem poder ver a luz do sol ou o brilho da lua. Então a voz do Hyuuga ecoou na cela fazendo-o para em seus pensamentos.

Neji: Vamos dormir. Porque amanhã é liberdade.

Sasuke: Até que enfim parceiro.

Neji: A partir de amanhã tudo vai ser diferente não?

Sasuke: Claro que sim.

Nesse instante as luzes do local se apagaram, os dois rapazes já sabiam que hora de se recolherem. Acomodaram-se na dura cama do local e dormiram.

No dia seguinte a luz bateu no rosto do moreno que abriu os olhos lentamente tentando se acostumar com a claridade e bateu na cama de cima tentando acordar o garoto.

Não demorou muito para um policial vir até sua cela e dizer que ele estava livre. O homem o olhou com repugnância. Uchiha não se abateu, estava acostumado como as pessoas olhavam para ele. Seguiu o policial até se encontrar com outro que lhe entregou seus pertences.

Não era muita coisa, apenas a roupa que estava usando e um relógio velho. Só o que sobrou de seu passado negro. Vestiu-se e devolveu seu macacão laranja para a polícia e foi até de fora.

Estava feliz, e como. Ao sentir o ar entrando e saindo de seus pulmões. Viu um carro preto que identificou logo como sendo de posse do seu irmão. Um homem muito parecido com ele saiu do veiculo, apenas se diferenciavam porque o homem tinha um rabo-de-cavalo.

Itachi: Bem-vindo de volta.

Sasuke: É bom voltar. Liberdade, enfim. –inspirou e expirou o ar de novo.

Itachi: Sim maninho. Liberdade.

Sasuke: Agora, para onde quer me levar?

Itachi: Que pergunta! Para casa, lógico.

Sasuke ficou sério. Desde que entrara na vida criminosa não teve qualquer contato com seus pais. Tinha medo deles, afinal, nunca foram os pais mais amorosos do mundo. Enquanto andava no carro do seu irmão ficava observando a cidade, nunca fora tão linda.

Itachi: Saudades do mundo maninho?

Sasuke: E como...

Itachi: Não se preocupe. Estamos quase chegando.

Ao chegarem a casa dele, Sasuke saiu do carro ainda com medo. Assim que entrou na casa, atrás do irmão, foi recebido pela Sra. Uchiha que estava em uma aparência fria.

Sra. Uchiha: Vejo que saiu da prisão.

Sasuke: Sim.

Num ato inimaginável, Sra. Uchiha acertou o rosto do jovem com a mão. Que fez este perder o equilíbrio e cair para trás, apalpou o local da tapa e foi socorrido pelo seu irmão que ficou puto total.

Itachi: Haha-ue, por que fez isso?

Sra. Uchiha: Ele merece muito mais.

Itachi: Isso é jeito de tratar o SEU filho? –perguntou perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha.

Sra. Uchiha: Não fale nesse tom de voz comigo.

Itachi abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido pelo Sr. Uchiha que estava visivelmente nervoso com o barulho. Usava vestes de dormir o que deduz que ele estava deitado. Antes de tudo ele impõe ordem na casa.

Sr. Uchiha: Que baderna é essa aqui?

Itachi: Haha-ue bateu no rosto do Sasuke.

Sr. Uchiha: Então ele saiu da prisão. –disse no mesmo tom frio da mulher.

Sra. Uchiha: Não vou mais abrigar um criminoso. Sasuke não vai morar mais no mesmo teto que eu.

Itachi: Haha-ue, Chichi-ue, entendam... Eu vou fazê-lo mudar, eu prometo.

Sra. Uchiha: Esqueça! esse ai não tem mais salvação.

Itachi: Eu consigo, confie em mim.

Sr. Uchiha: Sinto muito filho... Não é que não confiamos em você, mas seu irmão aprontou muito. Não tem outro jeito, ele vai ter que ir embora.

Itachi: Então eu vou com ele.

Sasuke: Itachi não. Eu vou ficar bem, sério. Não estrague a sua vida por minha causa.

O jovem Uchiha levantou-se, limpou a poeira que havia caído na roupa e foi em direção a porta de entrada. Itachi o observava pasmo. Assim que pisou pra fora de casa pensou que deveria ir atrás de algo para comer, mas lembrou-se que estava sem dinheiro algum.

Ficou vagando sem rumo pela periferia da cidade. Estava com fome, frio e sede. Mas acima de tudo, estava cansando. Decidiu que passaria a noite debaixo de uma ponte que encontrou.

Nesse instante começou a chover. Sasuke pensou que se não morresse de fome ou sede, morreria doente. Ajeitou-se no asfalto e dormiu.

_**Continua...**_

_E ai gostaram? *recebe pedradas*_

_Ficou tão ruim assim? Que pena..._

_Enfim... Deixem reviews assim msm_

_Beijos_

_Ja ne._


End file.
